<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Today Was The Day by NayutaRed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560708">Today Was The Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayutaRed/pseuds/NayutaRed'>NayutaRed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayutaRed/pseuds/NayutaRed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was the day Yuto confessed to Reon. Today. Was. The. Day.</p>
<p>High School AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahi Nayuta/Misono Reon, Goryo Yuto/Misono Reon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Today Was The Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day. </p>
<p>Yuto was going to confess to Reon. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Right? It had been months since he realised he liked his classmate. During those months, he witnessed Reon turning down multiple confessions. Just last week, on his way to meet a teacher, Yuto overheard a girl a year younger than them confessing to Reon in an empty classroom. She got rejected, as with all the other people. There were rumours that Reon liked someone in their year. He was even in a secret relationship, some said. </p>
<p>“Yu?” Wataru waved a hand in front of his face.</p>
<p>“Huh?” </p>
<p>“You’re staring at him again.” </p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>Wataru heaved a sigh, before returning to eating his dessert. “Today is the day?” </p>
<p>“Today is the day.” Yuto nodded, his eyes full of determination as he continued to stare at Reon from across the cafeteria. Which meant he was not aware of the annoyed expression that appeared on Wataru’s face. </p>
<p>“You know he rejects every single person who confesses to him, right…” </p>
<p>“I think he has had over ten confessions over the last two weeks.”</p>
<p>“T-ten?!” Wataru almost choked on his cake. “Isn’t that a bit too much?!” </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s like… every time he rejects someone, other people think they have a chance?” </p>
<p>“Wait, how do you know he got over ten confessions?” </p>
<p>“I stalked, I mean, I made friends with the people who got rejected.” </p>
<p>“Yu!!” </p>
<p>Today was the day. </p>
<p>Yuto realised on every Thursday and Friday, Reon headed to the park near their school. Today was Friday. He was going to do it. If he got rejected, well, he had two days to recover from the horror until he needed to see Reon again. </p>
<p>Walking a distance behind Reon, Yuto couldn’t help but wonder if this was a futile attempt. They were in the same class and talked often enough for Yuto to consider them friends. They did group work together. He adored how Reon put his all into his work. If there were setbacks, he pushed through. He treated people well. He never seemed to lose his temper, even when things got bad. His smile was gorgeous. </p>
<p>Was that enough? All the reasons he listed were the same as everyone else who confessed. Reon was well aware of all those reasons by now, wasn’t he? Wataru’s words echoed in his head. <em> You know he rejects every single person who confesses to him, right… </em> He knew that. But couldn’t he hold out the bit of hope that he was different? </p>
<p>“Hey, Yuto.” </p>
<p>“Huh?” Pulled out of his thoughts by Reon’s voice, Yuto gave him a nervous smile. </p>
<p>“It’s not nice to follow someone, you know?” </p>
<p>Yuto chuckled, knowing it was no point in denying it. “Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you in private.” </p>
<p>“Oh. Okay.” </p>
<p>Yuto noted how Reon folded his arms. How the small smile gracing his face didn’t quite reach his eyes. Ah, he knew. Of course he did. Having gone through so many confessions, Reon knew what to expect. He was going to get the standard rejection speech, wasn’t he? </p>
<p>Yuto had been so caught up in psyching himself up to confess, he didn’t think of what was to come if he got rejected. </p>
<p>“Lovely weather, isn’t it?” No, that wasn’t what he meant to say. </p>
<p>Reon looked up, and he followed suit. Fluffy clouds dotted the azure of the sky. A breeze passed by, reminding Yuto that autumn was approaching.</p>
<p>“I suppose so, but that’s not what you want to say, I hope?” </p>
<p>“No.” He reached up and scratched the back of his head. “I… truth is, I like you, Reon.” Yuto’s gaze landed on Reon, who was pursing his lips. </p>
<p>“Why?” </p>
<p>“Why?” Yuto repeated. </p>
<p>“Yes. Why do you like me? Are you sure you’re not thinking of me as a good friend?” </p>
<p>“Oh, I… I wondered about that too.” He had a sinking feeling in his stomach, and it only grew worse as he spoke. “I love how you give your best for everything that you do. You’re a great guy, you treat people well. You, uh, have a lovely smile. And my eyes always follow you when you appear.”</p>
<p>“I see.” </p>
<p>From those two words, Yuto knew that Wataru was right. Wataru was always right. </p>
<p>“Thank you for the confession, Yuto. It must have taken a lot of courage to do that. But, I will be honest with you. I don’t really see you as more than a friend.” Reon let out a sigh. “I’m sorry, I can’t return your feelings.”</p>
<p>Yuto knew it was coming. He knew it was coming, but that didn’t lessen the hurt he felt. He wanted to confess, didn’t he? He did it. Now he knew firsthand how harsh being rejected by someone he liked was. </p>
<p>“Are you dating someone?” He asked. That would not make a difference to how hurt he was. Actually, that’d add on to his pain if Reon was seeing someone else. </p>
<p>Was it his imagination, or did Reon look exasperated right now? </p>
<p>“Yeah, no, it’s okay, you don’t have to-” Yuto got cut off by a familiar growl.</p>
<p>“Oi, Misono.”</p>
<p>Nayuta? The loner in their class? The one who never smiled? The one who got as many confessions as Reon did, but all the girls ended up crying because he told them to shut up and leave him alone? Yuto saw how Reon’s face perked up as he turned around. No way. Nayuta? </p>
<p>“Nayuta! What are you doing here?” </p>
<p>“Tch, you took so long after our last text. I thought you froze to death by the roadside.” Nayuta glowered at him, causing Yuto to gulp. </p>
<p>“What? No, don’t be silly. It takes more than that to freeze me.” </p>
<p>“Uh huh.” Nayuta’s scowl hit him straight on, confirming that Reon was dating him. “We’re late and you’re here chatting idly.”</p>
<p>“Eh, I told you why I was late… Anyway, give me a minute.” </p>
<p>Reon returned his attention back to Yuto. “I hope we’re still friends, Yuto.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah.” Yuto nodded, still not quite sure how to take in the fact that Reon was dating Nayuta. </p>
<p>“See you Monday then.” Reon gave him a wave, turning away yet again. </p>
<p>He stood, rooted to the spot. This all felt rather anticlimactic. Had he been expecting a happy ending to this? Because they were friends for years, he thought he’d be special? His head was spinning as he watched them leave. Nayuta was draping his jacket over Reon and soon, he knew why. </p>
<p>“The weather is not so lovely for you, is it.” </p>
<p>“Thanks, it’s really not. Wait, you… you overheard?!” </p>
<p>Yuto could only laugh as the pair walked off. </p>
<p>Today was the day, huh? </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are love &lt;3</p>
<p>Come scream at me on twitter if you want to! @NayutaRed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>